Gold and Silver
by Dark Nyx
Summary: This story has and odd YAOI pairing!!!! Like really odd!!! But still I think it should be given a try! Itz da 1st on ff.net! Plz read! Its cute and fluffy and sorta funny! r+r


**__**

Gold and Silver

Nyx: This is the oddest pairing ever and the first one on fanfction.net YAY! Well if there is another story with his pairing then well maybe I'll take that off but for now this is the first! ^_____^

Ray and Michael: *Blush brightly* 

Kai: *fumes* MY RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Ray: *blush's even more*

Disclaimer: All of Nyx's bishies hold up sign that says NYX DOSE NOT OWN BEYBLADE -_-" 

It was a loud party. People getting drunk, dancing, and unconsciously drifting their lives away. Escaping the worlds hardships for a few hours before returning to it the next day. Out of this rebellious dance floor two boys sat. One on the left side of the club the other on the on the right. Neither wanted to be here but they were. The one on the left side opened his vivid golden eyes to look at his surroundings. He sighed why did his teammates have to bring him here. They knew he hated it. Yet they expected him to have fun and join in. 

On the other side of the club a boy with beautiful silver blue eyes sat at a bar drinking his beer quietly. He was also dragged here by the annoying party animals on his team. / They're so stupid bringing me to a place like this. I don't like anyone here yet alone know anyone. / He looked around and was shocked at what he saw. The most beautiful raven hair and golden eyes it could only mean one thing it was Ray. 

Ray continued to observe his surroundings, suddenly he had an odd feeling some one was watching him he turned to see silver eyes gazing at him "Michael?" he whispered to himself before unconsciously walking up to the All Starz captain. "Fancy meet'n you here." Ray greeted the slightly older boy. "Yea I could say the same, Ray." Michael replied flashing one of his trade mark smiles, pure white just like a movie stars. Ray smiled back revealing his razor sharp fangs. I wonder what other things he can do with those teeth Michael thought. "Hey ya wanna ditch this joint?" the blue eyed boy asked not the least bit shyly. "Sure" Ray answered just as confident. 

Outside the wind blew harshly against Ray's hair making fly in different directions and whip his face. Michael noticed and took the opportunity to brush the hair away with his fingers. The white tiger blushed slightly at his friends gesture but didn't mind at all more so he enjoyed it. "So where are we going?" Ray asked Michael softly. "I dunno where do ya wanna go?" "Umm…my hotel is not far from here so ya wanna go there?" Michael smirked "Sure I'd love ta!" he replied. The rest of the walk to the hotel was quiet both boys not talking much but still enjoying each others company.

Upon their arrival they were greeted by many guests also staying at the hotel who were surprised to see two members of opposing teams together. Michael and Ray ignored them and continued their journey to Ray's hotel room. When they arrived the white tiger quickly turned on the lights and took his and Michael's coats. They sat on the ground of Ray's bedroom and talked for awhile about beyblading and their teams both avoiding the fact they wanted to screw the other one right then and there. Michael was getting sick of this pretend game and could control himself any more he wanted to know so bad. "So Ray do you like anyone? You know what I mean." Michael asked as casually as he could. Ray smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his golden orbs. "Sure I do." he replied just as casually not at all losing his cool. "Who?" Michael asked again pushing Ray. The golden eyes gazed into silvery ice blue before replying "You." Michael's heart filled with joy and he pounced on Ray and hugged him tightly. Ray smiled and returned the hug with just as much force. "Hey Ray?" Michael asked letting Ray breath a bit before he could reply. "Yes Michael?" he asked back between pants for breath. "My koi?" he asked shyly sitting cross legged and looking down at his feet. /Awww he's so cute/ thought Ray to himself. "Yea" he whispered just to interrupted by a knock on the door. "RAY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TRY AND HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" Tyson called from outside the small room. "Hurry Michael hide!" Ray whispered as he pointed to under his bed. Michael nodded. The white tiger hesitantly opened the door /why do they have to come at the worst times/ he thought before greeting his friends. "Hey guys!" he said sounding as cheerful as a he could with out feeling the need to puke. Max pushed Tyson out of the way and pointed to Rays bed. "Ray...dude your bed is like moving…" he stammered. Ray turned to look before turning red. What was he supposed to do now? 

TBC…

Nyx: Review please. Should continue? Do tell it's just getting started anyway. Please and thank you! 

Ray: ^^;;

Michael: ^_________________________^;;

Kai: grrrrrrr… _

Michael: Hahahaha *hugs Ray * 

Ray: *blush*

Nyx: Well as they continue to solve their problems R+R and C&C!

¤*¤Love~Nyx¤*¤


End file.
